Is it really ok with you !
by I-Love-u-alot
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are in love with each other but none of them is confessing until one guy appears and changes all of that .. yaoi .. sasunaru ..OneShot


**hiiz this is my new story i wrote it when i were in jordan last summer but i hesitated in posting it cuz i didn't think it was good enough **

**however i just decided to put it finally hehe**

**please tell me your opinion even if you didn't like it . **

**Summary : Sasuke and naruto are in love with each other but none of them is confessing until one guy appears and changes all of that .. yaoi .. sasunaru ..OneShot **

**Discalimer : I do not own Naruto however I own this story idea and plot :P **

* * *

It was dark outside and only drunk ninjas were wandering around the streets of

It was dark outside and only drunk ninjas were wandering around the streets of

konoha and in the corner you could see a blond and a raven walking slowly

"ah I'm so tired of training I could sleep for a week " said naruto after lifting his

arms in the air

"Ah"

"I really wish I could learn more jutsus from kakashi-sensei"

"Ah"

"Hey can't you say anything else"

"Ah"

Naruto sighed loudly and put his arms behind his head and kept walking slowly

when a pair of hands grabbed his waist

"HEY what do you think your doing you pervert??"

A tall man stood there still holding Naruto. He was handsome with short hair

and big sharp eyes . He was wearing black clothes with a black skull on his shirt just

like emos .

" Naruto-kun come with me let's have fun tonight you know I love you"

"Yeah right get lost Sai I'm so tired right now all I want to do is go sleep"

"It's ok I'll be quite and just look at you while your sleeping"

"Sorry but I told you already I had someone I like right?"

"Is it this short guy?" said Sai while looking at sasuke as if he was an insect that

needed to be crushed

Naruto started blushing and sasuke chose not to say anything to find out who is

naruto's crush the one who captured HIS blond's heart .

" No.. No way of course it's not him you idiot. let go of me let's go sasuke"

The raven pretended that he didn't care but all he wanted to do was to kill that guy

Sai . he felt so hurt and sad .then he just started walking and said

" oy dobe I'm going home "

" wait sasuke-kun " naruto hurried behind sasuke and walked beside him.

Sai stood there looking at them ' naruto you're the first guy to reject me I'll have

you all to myself tonight I promise '

" sorry about that sasuke that guy has been stalking me for 6 weeks and he just

won't leave me alone no matter how many times I tell him not to"

" why are you apologizing to me? I don't really care "

" ah that's right ha ha yeah I'm so stupid it's just he's scaring me sometimes I feel like

he's gonna jump on me in my bed and rape me" naruto started scratching the back of

his head and laughed a little .

' rape my naruto just let him touch him and I swear I'll kill him and slice him into

pieces ' that's what came to sasuke's mind right away but all he said was

" ah" the word naruto hated the most

" well he's pretty handsome so why not just sleep with him? "

Naruto was shocked the one person he cared for , respected and LOVED just told him to go sleep with another man . his eyes were filled with tears and whispered " is it .. is it really ok with you ? "

" ah didn't you just hear me …. Dobe .. r u crying ??" sasuke's eyes were widely open why is his blond crying ??

" N-no I'm not " shouted Naruto . Sasuke grabbed his arm and got close to his face .. oh how he loved staring at those blue eyes which always reminded him of the sky .. but now they were filled with tears ..

Naruto was feeling too many things .. happy to have sasuke so close to him and angry because sasuke just told him he didn''t love him in an indirect way..

" Just leave me ALONE " shouted the blond and started running to his home

" what should I do to make you love me ?? "

Sasuke jumped into his bed and started looking at the roof

_' sorry but I told you already I had someone I like right?'_

_' No.. No way of course it's not him you idiot'_

_'__it's just he's scaring me sometimes I feel like he's gonna jump on me in my bed and_

_rape me__'_

_'Just leave me ALONE ' _

Damn it I can't sleep …

" finally my sweet lovely bed " naruto hugged his pillow and closed his eyes

when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes quickly to find a man

in black standing there smiling .. Sai

" what do you think your doing here and how did you get in you pervert ?"

" oh sorry did I wake you up? It's just that I wanted to know who that crush of yours is

naruto-kun tell me and I'll disappear right away" he started walking slowly towards

the blond who froze and started trembling .

" get away from me I don't have to tell you anything now get out "

" oh that's mean naruto-kun . I'm really hurt you know you always reject me and now

this "

Now he was standing a step away from naruto and started leaning to him until he put

his finger on the blond's lips

"your lips are so cute and innocent .they look so untouched it makes me want to kiss

you all night long "

" that's .. that's because they ARE untouched now get out I don't want you to kiss me "

The blond moved away but Sai moved faster and he jumped on him .

Naruto found him self unable to move his hands were captured by a stronger pair of

hands above his head and he was lying on the bed struggling to escape .

" please let me go. I don't want this "

" it's ok naruto-kun I promise you'll like it " he started moving towards naruto's lips

and kissed him passionately then he suddenly moved back and let go of his mouth but

now his lips were bleeding .

" you.. you bit me . how dare you ? you should be thankful to have me in your god

damn bed you monster "

Naruto's heart was pounding so fast he wanted to run away . he was scared .

" and that love of yours where is he now huh? Ha ha ha don't tell me it's **a one sided **

**love **. you poor little thing "

Tears started falling from the blonde's eyes . he heared what he was denying all this

time. He knew that sasuke didn't love him back but he kept telling himself that

everything will be fine and he'll make sasuke acknowledge him and love him too , he

liked thinking that way. It kept him alive all this time .

He stopped fighting back . everything looked hopeless to him and now he was just

like a puppet .

Sai leaned down again and kissed naruto again but this time naruto didn't bite him

and he didn't fight back either . Sai started exploring his mouth then he went down

to his neck and started licking , kissing and sucking . then he started unbuttoning the

blond's pyjama with his mouth . He didn't want to let go of his hands just to make sure

he won't escape so he tied his hands with the bed sheets .

And when he was about to start working and sucking on naruto's nipple the window was opened to

reveal a certain raven

Sasuke was shocked there was the one he loved secretly lying on the bed with another

man above him .he was just about to turn around and leave when he heared his

name .

" sasuke .. p-please help me " naruto's voice was weak and shaking.

He turned back to naruto and was shocked ,his eyes were so red , he looked like he

was crying for hours and his hands were tied above his head . He was being _raped _

" get out can't you see we're busy in here sasuke-kun" said Sai with a smirk on his

face

Sasuke was furious he jumped on him and sent him flying to the wall then he started

Hitting him again and again until the floor was filled with blood . He was determined

to kill him when he heared naruto again .

" s-sasuke.. "

The raven turned quickly and ran to him . he started untying him then he covered him

with the bed sheets .

" your such an idiot why didn't you fight him back or something ?" shouted Sasuke

Naruto started crying again he was trembling so hard and he couldn't stop the tears .

Sasuke felt so guilty and stupid he shouldn't have yelled at him like that what the hell was he thinking

" hey stop crying it's ok now .everything will be ok, dobe"

Naruto left his head slowly while still crying and he looked at sasuke . This is the first

time he ever talked to him nicely .then he jumped on him and hugged him.

" D-dobe what do you think y-your doing?"

"Thank you .. I was so s-scared I thought that was the end .thank you sasuke"

Sasuke was blushing and he hugged him back.

"ah.. Anytime , dobe"

The hugged lasted for a long time then sasuke felt that his heart was about to explode

"umm naruto it's ok now you can let go "

No reply

" naru…" the blond was asleep he was exhausted .Sasuke looked at him then he put

him under the covers again and leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I won't let this happen to you ever again. You'll never be scared as long as

I'm with you "

Sasuke decided to pull a chair to stay next to naruto and make sure he's ok and when

He was just about to get off the bed he felt something pulling him back.

He turned around and found naruto's hand holding his shirt.

" sasuke…"

" are you dreaming about me dobe?"

" I love you , Sasuke "

Sasuke started blushing and answered as gently as he could

" ah. I love you too , dobe"

Then sasuke laid next to him , held his hand and fell asleep right away he

was tired and just wanted to protect him and be near the one he loves.


End file.
